Appropriation Team
Category:Moblin Maze Mongers :This Maze requires the creator to use Maze Voucher 06 Overview Unlike the other Moblin Mazes, this maze is all about avoiding combat. Be warned, brave explorer, the monsters inside the maze are all incredibly powerful and most have True Sight and an appetite for intruders. Upon entering the maze, you will be near a Moblin, Filchaflik, who will give you three temporary items: Eau de Moblin, a Satchet of Wood, and Satchet of Bugs. You must use these items, along with your wits, to evade enemy detection, grab as much treasure as you can, and return it to Filchaflik all before the cave collapses. As you gather items, the weight of most treasures you find will slow you down, and quickening and flee cannot be used while thus burdened! However, movement speed equipment is still effective while you are weighed down. Once you feel you've gotten enough treasure, head back to Filchaflik and hand over the loot to lighten your load. To win you must find all three treasures contained inside chests called Papeteries and bring them back to Filchaflik. Any other treasures you find simply add to your reward. Good luck! The Enemy Treasure Gobbler: Flans that wander around the rooms aimlessly. They are very slow moving, and often stop to cast slow Black Magic, so as long as you aren't weighed down too much, outrunning them for long periods is easy. However, they have been known to follow quite tenaciously. Thankfully, they are easily fooled by disguises, and you can use a Sachet of Bugs or Sachet of Wood to shed hate. Maze Keeper: Dolls that wanders back and forth along small paths. They have a fairly small cone of vision, so they are easily passed by going behind its back or past its side. It will lose hate if you get too far ahead and run through the puddles of water or use deodorize. They can be fooled by using the Sachet of Bugs. *They aggro magic from a decent distance so take care when casting. Terrormonger: A lone wyvern that patrols through most of the maze on a certain route from the top to the bottom. Disguises are useless, but you can lose hate if you get far ahead and run through the puddles of water or use deodorize. Unlike all other enemies in the maze, it will aggro on True Sound. This ability doesn't work well across elevation differences, so it's possible to run past it in curved tunnels. Using the Eau de Moblin is the only known way to avoid aggro from this enemy. It hits very hard and three to four times per attack. If you see it coming, you can quickly use the Eau de Moblin to get by safely, but if it has already seen you it will not work and you will surely and sadly die. *It will still aggro when on top or below the overpass at the top of the stairs with the player on the other path! Goblin Digger: A goblin that patrols through most of the maze, including the bridge section and past the starting room. It can be a pain to deal with, as it has an additional effect when melee attacking which will bind you to the spot. *Occasionally does a digging animation, after which a Buried Treasure spot will appear for a short time. Clicking this will give another treasure item that can be traded in for extra points. *Unlike the other monsters, the goblin does not have True Sight, so having a job that can cast tonko or invisible, or bringing prism powders, is very useful. Watcher: Ahriman that patrols certain tunnels on a fixed path. In the default maze configuration, there are two arhiman on patrol. On True Sight aggro, it will use Shackling Wave which damages and inflicts a bind effect. This move bypasses shadows, but stoneskin will absorb some damage. Shackling Wave teleports you to jail, which is just a small area poorly guarded by a Gigas Gaoler. Once you escape past the gigas, the exit from the jail leaves you at the bottom of the maze behind the three doors, so getting teleported could be a useful strategy. *Their aggro cone is very narrow, making it possible to run right past them while heading towards them if you're lucky. *When you are teleported to jail, all of your hate from the Watcher is lost, but not from other mobs that agrod you! *It is possible to outrun them to avoid being teleported. *While in the chigoe costume, the Ahriman will not aggro. However, they will still follow you when they detect you and wait for the costume to wear off. This is similar to sea's goldfish. Gigas Gaoler: A single Gigas patrolling the default route out of the jail area. It walks slowly so it can be easily avoided by running behind it after it walks by. Summary of Behavior The Terrormonger is True Sound aggro and has a wide range. The Goblin Digger is sight aggro and can be fooled by invisible. All other enemies are True Sight aggro, each with different cones of view, with Treasure Gobbler appearing to have the most narrow and shortest cone of view. Your Tools Eau de Moblin: Makes all enemies in the maze "Rest", so they do not aggro. Does not work on the Goblin Digger. If an enemy is already chasing you, they will not rest until you are dead. Once you are dead, the enemy will settle to rest until the Eau de Moblin effect expires. Sachet of Bugs: Your most useful tool! Turns you into a chigoe, allowing you to move undetected against most enemies. Doesn't last long however. This can be used to cause Maze Keeper and Treasure Gobbler enemies to lose aggro against you. This can be very useful if used immediately after gaining aggro, or to quickly move unhindered from one spot to another. This costume maintains your movement rate at whatever current speed is set, whether that is fast or slow. This effect does not fool the Goblin Digger. Satchet of Wood: Anyone who's played Metal Gear will be familiar with this: you turn into a box. This is of limited usefulness, as you cannot move, and since Treasure Gobblers patrol such a small area, they are not likely to leave your general area, and the Terrormonger is not fooled by it at all. This is best used to fool the Goblin Digger and the Watcher on patrol. It can be particularly useful after the Goblin has aggro on you. Pickaxe: Used to mine for treasure at mining points. They can be found inside Forcers and lying around as sparkling ???s on the ground. A pickaxe will always break upon use and the mining point will always disappear, but you will always succeed in mining some kind of ore. Living Key: Used to open up the Irksome Chest. Can only be used by players with Thief as their main job. This key is found inside of a Forcer. You cannot bring in your own keys and expect them to work. Item Duration *Each costume disguise lasts for 30 seconds. *The Eau de Moblin lasts for 60 seconds. *Pickaxes always break upon use, have no weight to carry, but you can only carry one at a time. Maze Objects Throughout the maze are Moblin Idols. Every so often, their eyes will glow and they will spray a mist that will induce a status effect on anyone nearby. *If their eyes glow blue, they will give a quickening effect, but it is impossible to receive a quickening effect in any way if you are already slowed down by treasure. *If their eyes glow red, they will inflict a debilitating status effect, such as poison, amnesia, or gravity. *If their eyes glow grey, they will send out a gust of wind, giving you a small knock-back effect. This can be annoying or helpful, depending on which direction it propels you. There is also the curious "Lamp of Compassion". When checked, it states "The path from the Well of Humility to the Ladder of Liberty is open for the next thirty seconds!". This is useful if one of your companions has been sent to the jail. You can use the Lamp of Compassion to open up a slightly quicker escape route for them. Throughout the maze, you can also find large crates called Forcer. When destroyed, they leave behind ???'s which contain Sachets of Bugs or Sachets of Wood. One Forcer in the maze contains the Living Key tool. In addition, there are many glowing ???'s all over the maze that are not contained within Forcers. These grant the pickaxe tool and additional treasures not required for completion of the maze, such as Silver Beastcoins or Relic Iron. These bonus items serve to increase the number and rarity of reward items you receive upon successful completion of the maze. Lastly, there are two types of chests. There's the Irksome Chest and and Papeteries *The Irksome Chest contains an optional bonus treasure item. It requires a Thief who has picked up the Living Key temporary item to open it. No other jobs can do it. *Papeteries, which anyone can open, contain the treasure items Filchaflik is looking for. Only these treasures are required to clear the maze. Other treasures found are simply, as Filchaflik puts it, "overtime" but do increase the number and rarity of rewarded items. Notable Maze Runes * Maze Rune 099, "Replenishment Contract", greatly increases the number of Forcers in the maze, including Forcers which may contain additional Eau de Moblin. * Maze Rune 102, "Trial By Numbers", increases the number of Papeteries from three to six. All six Papeterie treasures will be required for victory. * Maze Rune 107, "Reinforcement Contract", the maze will be equipped with additional facilities. It is currently unknown what this means. This rune is only available for use on Voucher 06. * Maze Rune 111, "Goldagrik's Generosity", MMM personnel will be stationed within the maze to assist the client. It is currently unknown exactly what this means, as no additional NPCs were sighted. Two Goblin Diggers have been sighted with this rune active however. * Maze Rune 112, "Obscured Entrance", changes the location of the maze entrance. This rune is only available for use on Voucher 06. * Maze Rune 113, "Shortcut", places a Rickety Well which leads to a Teetering Ladder in the maze. The Rickety Well is usually on the other side of the long bridge, or at the end of the tunnels on the upper part of the maze. The Teetering Ladder is usually placed on the bottom part of the maze behind the three doors. It can be very useful to completely bypass the part of the maze that the Terrormonger roams. This rune is only available for use on Voucher 06. Notes/Strategies * One way to speed this up is to make use of the satchet of bugs. If you know you have several of them lying around, then rather than waiting for the doll and flan combo to allow you to move, use one to quickly go by. And then either pick one up on the other side or pick another up from Filchaflik. * The Eau de Moblin should be saved for emergencies only, such as allowing yourself to bypass an incoming Terrormonger. You can occasionally find more within Forcers. * You can always re-acquire another Sachet of Bugs and Wood by speaking to Filchaflik, but only when you have not returned all three items from the Papeteries. ** Clicking the Ladder of Liberty (jail exit on the bottom map) also provides a fresh set of satchels. * You can drop treasure items and retrieve them later. They will appear as a normal ??? without a glow, so you will have to tab around for them. ** Tools (sachets, pickaxes, etc) cannot be retrieved this way. Once dropped, they are lost. ** Death will automatically drop all temp items on the floor where you died. ** Multiple items can be dropped at the same spot. Each item has their own ???, so keep checking until you are sure you got them all. * You do not win the maze automatically after turning in the three items requested. Instead, you must speak to Filchaflik again and confirm you are finished. As noted above, after you meet the quota, he will not give you any other Sachets, so keep this in mind if you decide to hunt for other items. * You should bring Reraise, even though you lose EXP on dying (depending on whether you have Rune 098 "Insurance Contract" on the Tabula or not). * Mobs do not lose hate when you get sent to jail or use a short-cut. This is particularly annoying when several ahriman have agro. One will send you to jail and deagros, but the other(s) will hunt you down as soon as you escape jail, and send you right back again. Treasure From ???: * Beastcoin (light) * Chronos Tooth (light) * Giant Frozen Head (heavy) * Goblin Grease (heavy) * Lancewood Log (heavy) * Lancewood Lumber (light) * Relic Iron (light) * Silver Beastcoin (light) * Slime Juice (heavy) * Wootz Ingot (light) Mined with a temp item pickaxe: * Copper Ore (heavy) * Zinc Ore (heavy) * Silver Ore (heavy) * Mythril Ore (heavy) * Relic Steel (heavy) From Goblin Digger's Buried Treasure: * Goblin Die (heavy) * Goblin Cup (heavy) * Teeth Sack (heavy) From papeterie: * Sparkling Stone (heavy) * Fresh Orc Liver (heavy) * Griffon Hide (light) * Griffon Leather (heavy) * Koh-I-Noor (heavy) * Platinum Beastcoin (heavy) Rewards A player doing this solo receives 200 experience points and 40 marbles from the Hoardbox. 1 Large fish obtained here do not have a Fish Ranking, and cannot be traded to Chenon.